Cariño, somos estrellas de rock
by Zeny
Summary: Charasuke es el estúpido más irritante que Menma ha conocido; se encarga de arruinarle la vida las 24 horas, incluso en ese universo donde ambos tienen una banda de rock. ((Short fic)) MenCharaMen /Gracias a Ani por la portada/


**Cariño, somos estrellas de rock**

 _ **(baby, we're rockstars)**_

Menma sabía que _él_ le había querido poner al grupo "Charasuke y sus Lacayos", pero por supuesto, no se lo había permitido. Después de horas de deliberaciones, de búsquedas en internet que no ameritaron a nada y que sólo le hicieron ver que había idiomas cuya existencia desconocía hasta el momento, y de armar una guerra de almohadas en la habitación de Charasuke, finalmente concibieron un nombre que era lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención, que sonara bien en boca de sus futuros fans y que Menma aprobara como _decente_.

Tenía que reconocerlo: nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella casual y arbitraria noche en la que cantaron y tocaron guitarra en la azotea de su casa desembocaría en una montaña rusa de acontecimientos inesperados que revolucionaron sus vidas. Acontecimientos que los habían conducido a donde estaban ahora: en un escenario enorme frente a un mar de cientos de personas que habían venido solamente para verlos.

O para comerse con los ojos a Charasuke; una de dos.

Puede que también fueran para verlo a él, pero lo dudaba.

Menma aprovechó los segundos de solo-voz que seguían en la canción para descolgarse la guitarra eléctrica, quitarse su camiseta blanca con rapidez y, con la potencia de un ex-pitcher, la arrojó al público. El chillido que esto causó le hizo sonreí de lado, y le lanzó una mirada de reojo al vocalista.

La mirada le fue correspondida, junto a una sonrisa petulante que, si era honesto, le había causado más de una erección no deseada en pleno concierto.

(Según los foros, los fans teorizaban que esto le pasaba a Menma por la adrenalina del espectáculo. Gracias a Dios.)

Charasuke regresó la atención al micrófono y con un movimiento experto lo desenganchó de la base. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él. Sintió algo parecido a la sensación de una piedra cayendo de repente en su estómago; Menma sabía lo que tramaba - lo conocía demasiado bien, por desgracia - pero no, nonono. No podía permitir que aquello sucediera. El maldito siempre la arrastraba a esos juegos, siempre buscaba sobrepasar las expectativas (las de Menma; las del público) y con ello lograba que Menma hiciera cosas de las que después se arrepentía. Como lo de la camiseta.

Dios, ¿qué iba a decir su madre cuando viera que su hijo les regalaba su ropa a extraños?

Una gota líquida cursó por su sien y controló el impulso de limpiarla; tenía los párpados entornados y lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. El vocalista colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y acercó el micrófono a su cara. Menma contempló su expresión, su sonrisa y su mirada: un vacío a rebosar de las más oscuras melodías. La música pulsaba por todos lados: en sus oídos, debajo de sus pies, detrás de él con Kiba en la batería y a un par de metros a su derecha con el segundo guitarrista.

Los gritos de la multitud llegaban a donde estaba como olas que chocan contra un promontorio rocoso, pero no presionaban su piel como lo hacían el calor, el sudor y la voz de Charasuke en su oreja.

—Canta conmigo, Menma.

Su guitarra estaba en la silla que el vocalista usaría después para la balada del penúltimo número. Shikamaru había empezado a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, como si ya se hubiera tomado la decisión. La canción que escribieron juntos.

Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban una mirada caliente, eufórica, mas con un tinte de seriedad que no manchaba lo brillante de su jadeante sonrisa.

Menma tomó el micrófono, abrió la boca, y lo hizo.

 **-0000-o-0000-**

 _Cazadores del Paraíso_ había alcanzado nuevamente estar en el Top Ten con su nuevo sencillo.

Charasuke estaba muy feliz.

Generalmente, cuando Charasuke estaba muy feliz, sucedían cosas que irritaban a Menma: dígase que el grupo se alojaba toda la noche en un hotel cinco estrellas para despilfarrar dinero en champán, comida y molestas fans.

En esas ocasiones Menma se encerraba en su habitación del hotel a componer canciones y a revisar en internet los sitios donde solían hablar de ellos. Si bien Kakashi era el mánager de la banda, Menma prefería hacer los "sondeos" por el web él mismo.

La laptop en su regazo, sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre la cama, revisaba los videos que algunas personas habían subido a Youtube de su último concierto cuando alguien empezó a tocar la puerta insistentemente.

Toc! _Toc Toc toc!_

Cerró los ojos, estiró sus dedos sobre el colchón de la cama y respiró lentamente.

—¡Menma!

Oh por el amor de Dios.

—¿Qué quieres?

Más allá de la puerta escuchó unas risitas, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos. Sus manos se volvieron puños sin que se diera cuenta.

¿De verdad creía ese idiota que le iba dejar entrar en su habitación con quién sabe qué fans locas? Ni muerto, ni aunque le ofrecieran diez millo-...Bueno, eso sí se lo pensaría. Tenía pendiente comprarles una casa a sus padres en cuanto pudiera.

Pero aquello no le iba a ganar otra cosa que vergüenza e ira y- y-

(No quería pensar en las recientes emociones que azotaban su pecho, esa sensación corrosiva de puros celos cada vez que Charasuke se dejaba a la merced de las chicas y dormía arropado en cuerpos cálidos que no eran el suyo.)

—Menma, ¡déjame entrar! Tengo que presentarte a alguien. - Las fans de turno volvieron a reír y Menma se contuvo de no agarrar la computadora y arrojarla contra la puerta.

—Estoy ocupado. - contestó, y se dejó caer en el colchón. Apretó los párpados y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Aquello le molestaba más de lo que debería molestarle, y el hecho de que le hiciera sentir así sólo lo enojaba más.

 _Toc toc toc_

Lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Así que tomó sus audífonos y se los puso con la esperanzan de que Charasuke se cansara de una buena vez y le dejara con su soledad y su amargura.

Y con la nueva película de _Piratas del Caribe_. Hey, hay que aprovechar las cosas buenas de la vida, como ver a Jack Sparrow escapar nuevamente de los oficiales de la Marina Inglesa.

 **-0000-o-0000-**

 _"El problema no es el problema; el problema es tu actitud hacia el problema."_

Sí, Jack, Menma entendía aquella frase. Era una filosofía que su padre le había inculcado si bien no con las mismas palabras. Lo mejor para solucionar un problema es tener una buena actitud hacia la situación, porque frustrarse, estresarse o enojarse por algunas cosas sólo hace que estas empeoren.

Menma miraba fijamente la pantalla, la boca entreabierta; en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz del video.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Lo voy a matar.

Era un video que había subido Charasuke a su cuenta personal en Youtube. Esa en la que hacía videos de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera ("Menma, soy un youtuber, es un hobby, hasta se podría decir que es una _profesión_ "). Y en el video aparecía él, por supuesto, acompañado de un par de chicas borrachas en una habitación que a Menma se le hacía muy familiar por ser tan parecida a la que usaba en ese momento. Y en esa habitación, con esas dos chicas, Charasuke se había puesto a bailar al ritmo de quién sabe qué canción, con la camisa abierta y un bikini como única pieza de ropa interior.

Eso, eso era un pUTO PROBLEMA QUE NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER CON SU ACTITUD.

Menma saltó de la cama con un impulso que le hubiera hecho enterrar la cabeza en el techo de la habitación si no se hubiera controlado. Se calzó sus botas, tomó su celular y abrió la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo marcaba el número de Kakashi. Por suerte no había nadie en el corredor que pudiera sufrir las consecuencias de cruzarse en el camino de Menma en ese momento.

Descolgaron con un bostezo cuando ya estaba en el pasillo dando zancadas hasta la habitación de Charasuke.

— _Sabes que estas no son horas de llamarme._

Menma escupió las palabras con desprecio, como si el mánager tuviera la culpa.

—Cierra la boca, Kakashi. Te envié el link de un video. Esa cosa tiene que desaparecer para cuando amanezca mañana.

— _De qué hab-_

Pero no le dejó terminar. Colgó, y su celular no se rompió por la fuerza de su mano de milagro. Aniquiló los últimos metros y una vez frente a la puerta, golpeó con toda la intención de dejarle una o dos abolladuras.

 _BAM BAM BAM!_

Ese desgraciado iba a saber ahora mismo el precio que tenía que pagar por sus estupideces. Menma perforó con su mirada azul gélido la madera blanca de la puerta, a la espera de que el muy idiota descerebrado y sinvergüenza la abriera. ( _BAM BAM BAM!)_ Iba a agarrar una cuerda de su guitarra para estrangularlo, le haría tragarse su micrófono personalizado hasta que-

La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Menma se desenfocaron. Se abrieron de par en par.

Charasuke estaba frente a él. Estaba solo.

Menma sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, como un relámpago repentino que iluminó las sombras del deseo que escondía en sus entrañas.

El celular se deslizó fuera de su mano y con un golpe sordo cayó al suelo.

Estaba desnudo. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el carmín del bikini.

Charasuke recostó su antebrazo al marco de la puerta y ladeó la cabeza, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?

Y aquella pregunta despertó mil demonios.


End file.
